Si Manis Jembatan London
by HanariaBlack
Summary: Jembatan London bukan jembatan biasa. Harry Potter, begitulah panggilannya, adalah hantu yang menghuni jembatan itu. Si Manis Jembatan London. Ingin tahu gosipnya? AU. No Slash. Rada pointless -,- RnR? xD


**Title:** Si Manis Jembatan London

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** K+

**Genre: **Humour, Parody

**Word****Count:**1,984

**Pairings:** -

**Warning:** OOC yang diminimalisir, death chara konyol, garingness, pointless, gaje

**Setting:** full AU

**Hana'****s ****Notes::** Hiii Kaze ato Hana disinii~ welcome di fic parodi pertama...moga gak garing. **(T,Ta)** Siapapun silakan baca! **:)** **Happy ****Reading ****and ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Jembatan London bukan jembatan biasa. Harry Potter, begitulah panggilannya, adalah hantu yang menghuni jembatan itu. Si Manis Jembatan London. AU. No Slash. Rada gaje -,- RnR? xD

**.**

**o**

**o—o—o**

**Harry ****Potter (c)** J.K. Rowling

**Si ****Manis ****Jembatan ****London (c)** HanariaBlack

**Si ****Manis ****Jembatan ****Ancol (c)** Not Me or I'll better die **-_-**

**o—o—o**

**.**

**o**

**SELAMAT DATANG DALAM PROGRAM WIZARDING WATCH TERBARU!**

Program baru WizardingWatch adalah sebuah acara realita yang mengupas tentang cerita misteri di berbagai belahan dunia. Kami, The Mystery Striker, akan memberikan anda informasi-informasi tentang mahluk-mahluk gaib yang bukan hanya ada di dunia Muggle. Penasaran? Jangan banting remote TV anda dulu! Kami akan menyajikannya beberapa saat lagi! _Stay tune, guys_!

**LINEBREAK**

**Iklan Sampo SHAUNmilk**

_**(terpampang gambar seorang kambing eksis yang memegang botol susu)**_

"Gunakanlah sampo ini pada kendaraan pribadi anda! Dijamin," sesosok pria berambut pirang mengibaskan rambutnya yang lurus indah, panjang dan tidak bercabang pada mobil yang berbusa, mengakibatkan rambutnya yang mengilap jadi dipenuhi busa. "Mobil anda akan secemerlang mobil saya yang keren ini! Mobil milik **Lucius ****Malfoy**!"

**LINEBREAK**

Cerita itu sudah menjadi ciri khas kota London. Si Manis Jembatan London.

Si Manis Jembatan London adalah julukan seorang arwah gentayangan yang menghuni Jembatan London, dimana terdengar desas-desus bahwa pernah ada seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik jelita, bunuh diri disana dengan menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang lampu sampai bocor di pinggir Jembatan, mati, lalu mayatnya tercebur ke sungai Thames di bawahnya karena seorang kakek tua (sudah meninggal sekarang) mendorong mayat pemuda cantik itu—mengira sang mayat adalah guling bekas yang tergeletak disana.

Hingga detik ini, tak satupun pernah mengaku melihat atau menemukan mayat tersebut, dimanapun setiap orang mencari. Penyebab kematian pemuda cantik meninggal itu belum secara spesifik diketahui. Ada yang bilang pemuda itu mati karena pacarnya kabur keluar negeri padahal berjanji menikahinya, ada yang bilang keracunan makanan siput, ada yang bilang meninggal karena utang di warteg sebelah menumpuk sampai jutaan Poundsterling (ini ngutang apa ngerampok, ya?), juga ada yang bilang bahwa pemuda itu meninggal karena.. yah, takdirnya meninggal saat itu juga.

Berbeda-beda bukan? Beberapa memang terdengar sangat tidak logis, tapi banyak sekali yang percaya. Buktinya, terkadang ada beberapa orang berkabung di pinggir Jembatan London sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk ikan tongkol yang dikukus menggunakan saus tiram dan tiga gelas susu kuda rasa _blackberry_.

Kenapa mereka membawa makanan seperti itu? Ya karena desas-desusnya. Banyak yang bilang pemuda penghuni Jembatan London ini menyukai ikan tongkol karena banyaknya ikan tongkol di sungai Thames, dan susu kuda rasa blackberry karena di tempat terakhir pemuda itu hidup, ada kaleng bekas susu kuda tersebut.

Semuanya desas-desus, tapi yang menjadi fakta penguat bahwa penghuni Jembatan London ini benar-benar nyata, adalah nama si penghuni ini.

Harry Potter. Yep, benar, **bukan** Helikopter.

Ron Weasley, seorang pemuda dari daerah Ottery St. Catchpole, berambut merah seperti lampu merah lalu lintas, berjerawat dan panuan—maksudnya, dengan bintik-bintik higienis di wajahnya, mengaku bahwa ia adalah sahabat Harry Potter sejak mereka masih menjadi _zigot_ di rahim ibu mereka. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa bersahabat; karena tidak ada yang tahu. Akan tetapi, Mr Weasley ini ngotot telah mengenal Harry sebelum mereka benar-benar terlahir di dunia ini.

"Saya kenal Harry," ungkap Mr Weasley sambil sesenggukan di sebuah acara _talkshow_ beberapa waktu lalu. "Saya mengenalnya saat kami masih menjadi sperma—eh bukan, saat kami masih menjadi zigot di perut ibu kami, dan saya mengenalnya lebih baik di asrama waktu itu. Harry orangnya baik, sungguh. Ia mau saya suruh membersihkan toilet Myrtle, merapikan buku-buku saya, sampai merawat Buckbeak, Hippogriff saya dan Hagrid waktu dulu," disini, banyak cemoohan, 'kau memperbudak Harry Potter!' dan 'SEHARUSNYA KEPALAMU YANG MASUK KE TOILET!' yang penuh nafsu. "Harry tulus, sungguh. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada saudara saya yang lain." dan Mr Weasley menangisi Mr Harry Potter dengan anyaman kipas sate di tangannya. Katanya, Mr Harry Potter menyukai barang-barang tradisional seperti daun mangga, kopi tubruk, dan pembajak sawah yang masih menggunakan tenaga manusia dan kerbau.

Dan saya pribadi tidak tahu apa maksud dari kesukaannya pada barang-barang jaman batu itu.

"Saya dulu cinta Harry," ungkap Ginny Weasley, perempuan yang menggunakan masker dan berkerudung menggunakan taplak meja warna semerah lipstik emak-emak. "Harry adalah orang paling baik hati yang pernah saya temui. Bayangkan, Harry pernah bersedia memegangi antena di atas rumah saya, padahal cuaca sedang hujan petir dan ada angin topan! Demi saya! Supaya saya bisa menonton sinetron Voldemort Yang Dibuang, Harry mau-mau saja saya perintah untuk memegangi antena saat hujan lebat!"

Seruan protes penuh amarah terdengar memenuhi studio, dan Ginny Weasley bangkit dengan gulungan tisu toilet di tangannya. Wanita itu berlari hendak keluar studio, tapi kakinya tersandung kabel _microphone_, jadi jatuh terjerembab dengan hidung lurus mencium lantai. Miss Weasley menangis lebih keras sebelum ia bangkit, lalu menabrak dinding yang disangkanya pintu keluar karena tertutup tirai tebal.

_Talkshow_ itu berakhir karena Miss Weasley pingsan. Anehnya, bukan kepalanya yang berdarah, tapi hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah.

Akan tetapi, seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat menghampiri salah satu kru, dengan mata memerah dan pipi yang basah. Sesuai datanya, nama wanita ini adalah Hermione Weasley, istri dari Ron Weasley yang dikabarkan baru menikah di Hawaii beberapa pekan lalu.

"Kami menyayangi Harry, sungguh," kata wanita itu sambil mengusap air mata yang baru turun dari pelupuknya. "Harry adalah sosok yang tak pernah saya lupakan. Ia membantu saya membawa buku-buku arsip tebal sekolah waktu dulu, dan sampai seka—ia hidup, ia masih mau membantu saya belajar di Perpustakaan. Harry.. adalah.. orang yang paling.. mengerti saya..." Mrs Hermione Weasley menangis histeris. "H-Harry..."

Ucapan Mrs Hermione Weasley berhenti sampai disitu karena suaminya, Ron Weasley, menariknya menjauh dari para kerumunan pencari berita dengan cepat.

Para Weasley ditarik, kini seorang wanita berambut pirang yang cukup manis dikerubuti para wartawan. Luna Scamander, istri dari anak terkenal Newt Scamander, Rolf Scamander.

Banyak orang bingung kenapa anak Newt—yang artinya kadal liar; Rolf, tidak bernama Elephant atau Flamingo Scamander sekalian.

Mrs Luna Scamander menatap kamera dengan tatapan kosong yang datar. Beberapa detik penuh keheningan, sampai ada orang yang kelepasan bersin karena alergi orang aneh (justru orangnya yang aneh bisa alergi begituan).

"Harry tidak jahat padaku. Harry tidak pernah merampok jemuran atau koleksi bunga bangkaiku seperti apa yang dilakukan anak-anak pesantren Ravenclaw." suasana masih sepi dan malah terkesan horor karena Mrs Luna Scamander sekarang menatap kita semua dengan mata melotot-melototnya itu, dan mendadak saja mati lampu. Pekikan ngeri terdengar, dan bunyi barang-barang jatuh kemudiaaaaan—

_**JDERR—rrrzzzz!**_

Hah? Kok suaranya rusak begitu? Lanjutkan. Kita harus mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mrs Scamander terhadap Harry Potter.

"Harry adalah sosok terbaik yang paling kusukai," kata Mrs Scamander, terlihat biasa-biasa saja padahal di belakangnya orang-orang rusuh membetulkan properti karena petir mendadak menyambar entah darimana. Apa Mrs Scamander diam-diam adalah seorang profesor? "Jadi, aku tidak terlalu peduli kalau Harry meninggal. Yang penting ia bahagia."

Beberapa menangis haru dengan lebai sambil membersihkan bekas ingus mereka di pakaian orang lain masing-masing, beberapa marah-marah sendiri mendengarnya. Sejak kapan _talkshow_ (gagal) ini menjadi ajang debat?

Dan Mrs Luna Scamander pun kembali ke mobil polisi (mereka bukan kriminal, hanya menumpang) diseret Mr Rolf Scamander yang meraba jalan dengan tongkat dan kacamata hitam—eh, salah, maaf, saya salah baca naskah—dituntun Mr Rolf Scamander yang memasukkan Mrs Scamander ke dalam karung dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Saat ditanya mengapa memasukkan Mrs Luna ke karung begitu, jawabannya adalah,

"Untuk menghemat tempat duduk."

Saya pasti akan sakit hati—menyelam ke danau saja sampai minum air lalu mati karena tersedak—kalau saya jadi Mrs Luna... oh, ya, berikutnya, rumor-rumor tentang Harry Potter yang mengganggu warga masyarakat yang melewati Jembatan London itu. Selengkapnya, akan dibahas setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! Jangan tinggalkan depan TV anda ya, karena kali ini, kami akan memberitahu siapakah yang digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Harry Potter semasa ia hidup!

**LINEBREAK**

**Ringtone Voldemort Ting Ting**

_**(terpampang gambar seorang waria tanpa hidung dengan **_**wig**_** berbentuk ular yang mangap)**_

"Kemana, kemana, kemanaaaaa~" Voldemort mengibaskan rambut palsunya dengan kasar hingga penari di belakangnya mengaduh kesakitan kena gibasan rambut si Voldemort. "Langsung _reff_-nya aja ya! KESANA KEMARI~ BURU HARRY POTTER!"

(TV anda menampilkan garis-garis berwarna-warni dan bunyi berdenging? Itulah konsep _dress_ yang akan Voldemort gunakan untuk konser di Indonesia nanti. Ramaikan Tweet # agar selamat!)

**LINEBREAK**

Sesuai janji saya tadi, akan saya tunjukkan rekaman video dimana 'tunangan' Harry Potter ini baru kembali ke London setelah liburan di Kanada!

Sesosok pria yang sangat tampan dengan rambut pirang, mata kelabu dingin, dan kompleksi pucat itu menghindari reporter bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat di lengannya (gosip mengatakan wanita ini mengidap panu dan koreng di paha). Betul, merekalah aktor dan aktris terkenal dan terkaya di Britania tahun ini: Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass!

"Saya memang pernah berhubungan dengan Harry Potter, tapi itu masa lalu!" elak Mr Malfoy ketika seorang reporter berhasil menahannya untuk masuk ke mobil Mercedes berwarna... _pink_ dengan polkadot hijau? Abstrak sekali, selera Malfoy muda ini. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya, sih. Toh Lucius Malfoy lebih aneh dan sinting. "Pokoknya, Harry Potter **bukan** siapa-siapanya saya lagi!"

Nyaris ratusan reporter menahan _bodyguard_ yang seharusnya membukakan jalan untuk Mr Malfoy masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"MR MALFOY, APA YANG ANDA PERBUAT PADA HARRY POTTER? APA ANDA MEMPERKERJAKAN POTTER SEPERTI TKW?"

"Tidak, tentu saja!" elak Mr Malfoy sengit. "Saya hanya memintanya untuk membersihkan peternakan ikan lele saya saja delapan kali satu minggu!"

"MR MALFOY, APA BENAR GOSIP BAHWA ANDA ITU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN HARRY POTTER LEWAT MENGEPET BABI? APA ANDA MELAKUKAN GUNA-GUNA SEPERTI SUSUK? ATAU ANDA MEMINTA BANTUAN KEY JOCO STUPID?"

"TIDAK!" teriak Mr Malfoy horor. "Mana mungkin saya rela menjadi babi ngepet? Dan apa itu ngepet—saya saja baru mendengarnya! Juga, siapa itu Stupid? Saya tidak kenal orang konyol begitu!"

"MR MALFOY, BENARKAH GOSIP BAHWA ANDA MENJADI BABI NGESOT—"

"SAYA TIDAK PERNAH MENJADI BABI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN ITU!" seru Mr Malfoy nafsu. Astoria Greengrass sudah masuk ke mobil tanpa gangguan pencernaan berkat Mr Malfoy yang mengalihkan perhatian.

"Lalu, waktu jadi babi gara-gara Profesor Moody itu apa, dong?"

"ITU MUSANG!" elak Mr Malfoy. Yah, pada akhirnya, Mr Malfoy pernah jadi binatang juga sih, iya 'kan?

"MR MALFOY, JADI, APA ANDA TAHU MENGAPA MR HARRY POTTER BISA MEMBUNUH DIRINYA SENDIRI?"

"Saya tidak tahu, karena waktu itu kami sudah pegat—putus, maksud saya—"

"JADI ANDA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENJADI BABI—"

"Heh, kamu, kalau kamu bilang sesuatu tentang babi, saya lempar dengan ban roda mobil, ya." potong Mr Malfoy sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut merah dengan kipas berwarna ungunya dari Samarinda.

"MR MALFOY, APA HUBUNGAN ANDA DENGAN MISS GREENGRASS?"

Mr Malfoy tersenyum bangga. "Saya akan menikahinya nanti," Mr Malfoy sudah hampir membuka pintu mobilnya. "Dan itu akan menjadi pernikahan—"

"KAMI TIDAK SETUJU! ANDA HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNGJAWABKAN PERLAKUAN ANDA PADA MR HARRY POTTER SEKARANG JUGA!"

"ANDA HARUS MENIKAHI MR HARRY POTTER, MR MALFOY!"

"BETUL! ATAU ANDA AKAN MENJADI BABI NGEPOSOT (ngepet, ngepot dan ngesot) SELAMANYA!" **(sudah ****ngepet, ****ngepot, ****ngesot ****pula. ****Itu ****kaki ****untuk ****apa, ****ya?)**

Dan mendadak, sebuah bunyi ledakan yang besar terdengar, dan video-pun menjadi semut-semut dengan bunyi _**zzzz**_ yang lama.

Jadi begitulah gosip asal-muasal dari terbentuknya si Manis Jembatan London. Nama legendaris yang akan dikenal semua penduduk London... Harry Potter. Apa anda memiliki pertanyaan? Layangkan saja pada tombol 'review'! Kami sengaja membuat bagian ini terpotong untuk sesi tanya-jawabnya! Baiklah, saya, pamit undur diri! Tunggu jam tayang lainnya yaaa!

**LINEBREAK**

(Anda mematikan TV, tapi TV-nya nyala lagi? Abaikan saja, karena Voldemort Ting Ting akan kembali konser di Kutub Utara. Soal pembayaran listrik biar kami yang tanggung. Sekian.)

* * *

><p><strong>The End (masih dipertanyakan)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hana's Notes::<strong>

Fiuuh, humour dan parody pertama. Apakah garing? Terlalu pointless? Maaf! **T_T** silakan komentar, kritik, protes, atau apapun itu karena akan Hana terima. Oya, jangan lupa kirimkan pertanyaan untuk para karakter yang muncul disini! **contoh: ****Kenapa ****Astoria ****gak ****ngomong ****apa-apa ****disini? ****Apakah panunya ada di lidah? ***emang ada?* Gitu. Juga, semua tergantung reviewers, mau dilanjut atau nggak. Okok? Review-nya ditunggu~ **;)**

**Review? (_ _)**

**-Hana,**

**Finished on 9th of November, 2011.**


End file.
